


Here With Me

by mansikka



Series: A Weekend Away [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Intimacy, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Alex wants Michael to put a hand print on him.





	Here With Me

"What time is it?"

Michael freezes as he crawls back into bed for waking Alex, carefully settling on his side. "Early. Sorry."

"Don't be," Alex replies in that soft, raspy voice Michael feels blessed for hearing so many mornings.

"Go back to sleep." Michael strokes a hand down Alex's arm and moves to tug the comforter up over him, but Alex shakes his head, dropping forward to nuzzle against his shoulder.

"I need the bathroom too."

Michael presses his face into the pillow and listens as Alex moves, smiling when he hears him at the sink brushing his teeth as he's just been doing. He closes his eyes when the bathroom door opens, arching into Alex's touch when he comes back to bed. "Good morning."

"Good morning."

"It's… really early."

"We don't need to check out for hours."

" _Hours_ ," Michael agrees, getting a kiss to the top of Alex's head when he wriggles closer to tuck beneath his chin. There are kisses to his throat that Michael answers by trailing his fingertips over Alex's back. Alex raises his head to smile and leans up to claim his mouth.

"Are you tired?"

"I don't have to be," Michael replies. He might have pictured the two of them curled up together for the morning until check out. But the way Alex is already stirring against him fills Michael with new ideas. He feels a smile against his cheek, rolls as Alex turns on to his back, and half drapes over Alex to resume their kiss.

Alex slips his hands around Michael's waist, squeezing for him to move. Michael slips between his thighs grabbing them to rearrange either side of him, mouthing up Alex's neck as he adjusts on his arms. Alex tilts his hips encouraging Michael to move, and together they begin to build a lazy rhythm.

Alec's hands are warm as they sweep up his back, his fingers taking their usual path up into his hair. Michael smiles for the feel of Alex stirring beneath him, and the gentleness of his fingertips against his scalp.

"I could get used to a bed this size," Michael says as he nips at Alex's jaw, before dropping their foreheads together.

"My bed's not much smaller."

"Guess I'll be staying at yours tonight."

"Good. Stay whenever you want," Alex tells him, stealing another kiss.

Waking up with Alex is becoming easier than waking up alone. Michael loves his Airstream, but after this weekend together it doesn't seem _possible_ to fall asleep without Alex here in his arms. He'll wake in Alex's bed tomorrow morning, but it will be to Alex getting ready for work. So Michael savors this morning together, swirling a thumb at Alex's temple playing with his hair.

"Can we try something?"

Michael pauses for the hesitance in Alex's tone, nuzzling against his cheek before pulling back to look at him. "Anything you want."

Alex's smile is secret, and sweet, his eyes dropping from Michael's as though he's embarrassed. Michael doesn't want Alex to think he can't ask him anything so kisses him softly, nuzzling at his jaw trying to encourage him to talk.

"It's silly, maybe."

"Nothing's _silly_ if you wanna try it with me."

"This might be."

"I doubt it."

"Or maybe it would just be… too much."

Alex's obvious nervousness gets Michael's attention, calling him to pull back once again.

"What is it?"

Alex smiles, darting a quick look at him as his hands come to rest on the curve of Michael's waist. "Well. Not that I really want to talk about your _brother_ when we're like this together—"

" _Please_ don't—"

"But Liz; she told me about… she said about… the handprint thing?"

Alex looks so hopeful; Michael wishes he could know what Alex means. Though it comes to him slowly, affectionate warmth beginning to trickle through his chest.

"You mean. I put my handprint on you, and you can… and _we_ can share what we're feeling?" It's never something he's considered doing with anyone before. Though why would he ever have wanted anything so intimate with anyone but Alex?

"Can we do that?" Alex asks, still hesitant, his careful gaze when he reaches Michael's eyes still so unsure. Michael is offended, almost, that Alex would ever even _think_ he wouldn't want to try something as intimate as this with him.

"We could. Of course we could."

"Would you want to? Do that, I mean? With me?"

"Alex," Michael says in between claiming kisses, "I already share everything I am with you. Everything I have. Why wouldn't I want to share this?"

There is brightness in Alex's eyes that Michael first kisses away then kisses him for. He rests his cheek against Alex's waiting for his breath to even out then rewards him with a smile when he moves.

"Then. Can we?" Alex asks, back to being hopeful again.

"Where? I—you know people will see this, right?"

"You could mark me anywhere you wanted if it fades before I go to work in the morning. Only because it's—well, your _handprint_. We can't let anyone see that."

"Just for your eyes, huh?"

"Always," Alex replies, arching for Michael in invitation. Michael walks his fingertips over his chest, flattening his palm so his fingers rest over his sternum. He watches Alex arch again, lips parting and his head pressed back into the pillows.

Michael closes his eyes to concentrate on the heat from his palm as he presses his hand into Alex's skin. He expects to feel a _connection_ , but the surge of Alex takes him by surprise. Michael gasps without meaning to, a broken sob falling from his mouth as he tumbles forward, resting his head in Alex's neck.

"It's okay," Alex whispers, his words croaking out. He sounds as broken as Michael feels and Michael has to see his face. Tears are already leaking over Alex's cheeks to mirror Michael's, and Michael wants to laugh for it. Laugh for the sheer incredulity he feels for knowing he is loved this _much_.

Alex's love for him is incendiary as much as it is soothing, as unfamiliar as much as it is home. Alex loves him so _deeply_ that it's all-encompassing, it touches _everything_ in his being. Connected like this Michael truly can't distinguish where either one of them ends or starts.

Alex is as overwhelmed as Michael is; Michael can tell by the bewilderment on his face and can _feel_ that bewilderment pulsing beneath his skin. Alex too can't seem to understand the depth of how much Michael loves him. He keeps glancing down between them then back up at Michael in surprise, as though he's waiting to figure out what the catch is.

"I _love_ you, Alex," Michael croaks out even though no words really need to be said.

"I love you too," Alex whispers, his lips trembling for his tears.

Michael leans in to kiss him closing his eyes to the warmth of their lips pressed together, and slowly begins to stir his hips. He wants more; Michael wants to slide into Alex, feel _home_ in the way he has only ever known with him. But this _sharing_ is so overwhelming that he can barely breathe for the emotions charging through him as though determined to make him feel everything at once.

Alex's breath shuddering from him has Michael tucking his face back into his neck, sobbing softly as Alex wraps him up in his arms. Michael _aches_ for Alex; for all the years they were apart, for all the hurt they've caused one another, and for knowing just how much love there has been between them despite all that hurt.

"You were always with me," Alex whispers, staring up at him in wonder. "In Iraq. Baghdad. In the hospital with my leg."

Michael closes his eyes for the way Alex slides his leg along his own, turning just enough to get a kiss to his thumb. "Always. For everything."

"You were with me," Alex repeats, his voice cracking for his tears.

"Just like you were here with me. In the middle of the desert looking up at the stars, just… looking for a way home. You were right _here_ , Alex."

"You _are_ my home," Alex says, smiling even as he's crying, one arm slung over Michael's back trying to tug him closer still. "You are."

"You're mine too," Michael whispers back with his own voice breaking, tucking himself back into Alex's neck again. This is impossible; there is no way they can continue with what they'd started when Michael is shaking so hard for all he feels. He carefully turns them until they are back on their sides clinging to one another like they might never let go.

"How did they… how did Liz, and Max, do _this_?" Alex asks, trying to make a joke of things even as he's trying to move even closer to him. "How?"

"I guess they don't have our history," Michael replies. He knows Max and Liz love one another, but for all Max must have pined for her over the years, he doesn't think Max could ever appreciate his and Alex's pain.

Alex closes his eyes and nods, throwing his arm around Michael's neck as he drops their foreheads together. "I shouldn't have ever left you."

"I shouldn't have let you go," Michael replies, shaking his head even though his eyes are closed. "But we can… we could lay here, for hours, blaming ourselves, and each other. And we'd still be here. I'd still love you like I never have anything else."

Alex draws his hand back to cup Michael's cheek, leaning in to kiss him. "It's always been you, Michael. There's never—it's always you. It always will be. I'm sorry I took—"

Michael kisses him quiet; there is no need for apologies now. How could there be when they feel like this, when they love so much? So he pulls back to smile, so Alex can see everything that he's thinking just as much as he can feel it. Alex's face breaks into an echoing smile.

There is a rush to leave their hotel room for getting so lost in one another they only break apart for a knock on their door. They get as far as throwing their bags in the truck before they have to hold each other again, Michael backing Alex up against the truck as he fumbles to open the door. This _sharing_ is so beyond anything, Michael has trouble letting go. Even the few seconds it takes to jog around the truck after he's closed Alex's door feel like an eternity, and he's leaning across the seats to kiss him again the moment that he's in.

"How am I supposed to drive us back when we're like this?" Michael whispers, fingers curled around the nape of Alex's neck and Alex gripping on just as tight.

"I could offer to drive."

Michael smiles, turning his head to press a kiss to Alex's palm. "You'd be just as useless as I am right now."

"It's the good kind of useless."

"It's the best," Michael agrees, hugging him close. It really is going to take them forever to get home. With Alex clinging to him like he is, and the certainty of _them_ washing through him, Michael really doesn't mind.


End file.
